Revenge Pt. 2
by mary3
Summary: Continuation from Revenge Pt. 1


Law & Order: Revenge pt. 2  
By: Mary  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I am just borrowing them for a story.  
*****************************************************************************  
~*~PART TWO~*~  
~*~Three months later~*~  
Lennie paced back and forth in the church. He had never been so nervous about getting married before. Nora was different from his ex-wives, he knew it would work out between them. He looked at his watch, ten minutes to go.  
"Calm down Briscoe" Jack smiled and put his arm around him.  
"God, i've never been so scared about marriage."  
"This one will work out" Jack promised "take my word for it."  
"I hope your right" Lennie sighed.  
  
"Hold still Nora" Anita said trying to fix Nora's dress.  
"It's a little tight" Nora complained.  
"We should have waited to make the dress, but I didn't expect you to grow this fast" she patted Nora's stomach.  
"You look beautiful!" Abbie smiled.   
"Thank you" Nora walked to a mirror and looked at herself. "I'm fat!" she frowned.  
"You're having a baby" Anita smiled "You're glowing!"  
Nora smiled and touched her stomach. She grew more excited everyday about having a baby, especially with Lennie.  
"It's time, ready?" Anita asked.  
"Yes" she smiled.  
  
Lennie watched Jack walked Nora walked down the isle.He was glad that Jack agreed to be his best man and walk with Nora down the isle. She had been upset that her father never lived to see her get married, and didn't want to walk down the isle by herself. Jack had always been a good friend to her, and when she asked him he was more than happy to accept.   
Lennie couldn't keep his eye's off of her for anything. She stood at his side and he took her hand. The wedding was a blur for both of them, it went by fast. Before they knew it the priest was telling Lennie to kiss his bride. They kissed deeply and walked down the isle, shaking hands and hugging their close family and friends. The reception was held in a little italian restaraunt where Lennie and Nora had had their first date. The two of them danced together most of the time and didn't leave eachothers sides for more than five minutes.   
Jack did manage to steal her away for a little while. They danced to the song Take My Breath Away by Berlin.   
"Thank you for walking me down the isle, Jack. You really made this day special for me" Nora smiled looking up at him.  
"I was glad to do it. You've always been like a little sister to me" he smiled "and as my little sister, I feel that it is my job to look after you, walk you down the isle...and keep your husband in line."  
Nora giggled "I bet you'll do that too."   
Lennie quietly snuck up behind them" May I dance with the bride?" he asked.  
"I guess so" Jack smiled, kissed her cheek and handed her over to Lennie.  
"I have to be honest" Lennie smiled "I was really nervous about today."  
"Me too" she giggled at the baby kicking her.  
"Let's sit down for a while" he took her hand and led her to the head table.   
Nora watched Jack approach Abbie and ask her to dance "Look at them!" she smiled.  
"Cute couple!" Lennie kissed her cheek.  
"They are" she smiled.  
"I was talking about us" he smiled and put his hand on her stomach, "what do you think kid?"  
It kicked her "That 's my boy!" Lennie smiled.  
"Or girl!" Nora said.  
"It's definatly a boy...didn't you feel that kick!"   
"It could be a girl" Nora looked down at her stomach and smiled.  
"You two having fun?" Jack asked sitting across from them.  
"As alway's!" Lennie said. "Feel this" he grabbed Jack's hand and put it on Nora's stomach.  
Jack felt it kick "Feels like a boy" he grinned.  
"Don't encourage him!" Nora scolded.  
Abbie joined them at the table "Did you tell them?" she whispered.  
"I was getting ready too" he took her hand.  
"Tell us what?" Lennie asked eating a handful of peanuts.  
Jack smiled at Abbie "I asked Abbie to marry me and she said yes!"  
"That's wonderful!" Nora smiled.   
"Congradulations!" Lennie said.  
"Nora, be my maid of honor?" Abbie asked.  
"I'd be honored!" she smiled.  
"Lennie, how about being my best man?" Jack asked.  
"Aren't I alway's?" he shook Jack's hand.  
They ate dinner together and talked about Jack and Abbies wedding. They wanted to be married in december. Nora was already discussing the catering with Abbie. "I'm so glad you two got together" Nora smiled.  
"I never thought Jack would ask me out. I definatly didn't expect a proposal" Abbie smiled.  
"Same with me. I've had the biggest crush on Lennie for quite a while. Then that buisness with Reagen came up, he saved my life, and he's been stuck with me since!"   
"What about me?" Lennie asked looking up from his second helping of pasta.   
"Nothing dear" she kissed his cheek.  
He shrugged and went back to his meal.   
  
Lennie helped Nora out of the Limo to the hotel. They were having their apartment wallpapered and painted for an excuse to spend time away. They decided to stay in the city for their honeymoon so Nora would be close to a hospital in case something went wrong with the baby. "Lennie, are you sure you don't need my help?" She asked as he struggled with three bag's at the door to their room.  
"I'm fine!" he dropped one "I meant to do that!" he unlocked the door and she went in ahead of him.   
"Beautiful room" she smiled looking around.  
Lennie set the bags down and they walked to the window. "I love you" he whispered and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you too" she turned her head and kissed him.   
They ate dinner and lay on a loveseat holding eachother and watching Kiss Me Kate on t.v. Lennie was drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. "I'll get it" he jumped up and went to the phone. "This better be good" he answerd.  
"Lennie, i'm sorry to bother you on your honeymoon" Anita said.  
"No problem, what's up?"   
"I need you back on Monday morning, I tried to get another detective, but everyone is working on the kidnapping of the cheifs daughter."  
Lennie sighed "I'll be there. Don't worry about it."  
"Thanks Len, tell Nora I said hi."  
"I will, see ya Monday" he hung up the phone and joined Nora on the loveseat.  
"Something wrong?" Nora asked.   
"I need to work Monday" he frowned.  
"Oh, there goes our quiet week alone" Nora sighed.  
"I'm sorry honey" he kissed her cheek.  
"It's okay. I think that I'll go back too."  
"No, take the week off, you need it."  
"What am I going to do around here by myself? I'll be fine. I love my work, it will keep me busy while i'm waiting for you" she held his hand.  
"We'll have a better honey moon after the baby's born. I promise" he kissed her again.  
  
Lennie sat next to Nora on the bed and kissed her. He had to be to work early for a stakeout with Ed.  
"Leaving?" she yawned.  
"Yes. If you need me for anything, call the station, Anita can get ahold of me" he said.  
"All right. Let me walk you out" she sat up and followed him to the door. "Be careful" she got on her toes and kissed his cheek.  
"See you tonight!" he smiled and walked off down the hall. Nora shut the door and started back to her bed. As soon as she started to drift off to sleep again the telephone rang "Did you forget something?" she asked thinking it was Lennie.  
"Hello, Nora" Reagen said.   
She sat up in bed "Reagen! Where are you?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while. I've been hiding from the police."  
"Please, leave me alone. Please" she begged. She started to cry about him for the first time in months.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You killed my son, and you are going to pay for it" he hung up.   
Nora leaned againsed the headboard of the bed and sobbed. She had hoped that Reagen would leave her alone, all those months without hearing from him she began to think that he wouldn't come back. Now she knew she was wrong.  
  
Lennie tried to stay awake in the back seat of the old car. Ed sat in the drivers seat with a cup of coffee in his hands. "I hate stakeouts!" Lennie said yawning.  
"Ah, it's not so bad, we could be doing paperwork" Ed said.  
"At least at the station we have good food" he said.  
"You still hungry? Gosh, if I didn't know anybetter I would think it was you that's pregnant and not Nora" Ed laughed.  
Lennie kicked the back of Ed's seat "Shmuck."  
"How is Nora anyway?"  
"Good. I hope she isn't too dissapointed that I had to work today" he frowned.  
"She'll understand. Does she know about the case?"  
"No. If she knew that we were close to getting Reagen she'd get upset again, and I don't want her to worry. The doctor said she was to be as comfortable as possible, no stress." Anita had assigned them the case of finding Reagen. They had lost track of him months ago, but three day's before their wedding Lennie had seen him in Central Park near Hogan Place. It took a lot of digging to find him again, but finally they tracked a man with his description to an old apartment building in the bronx.  
"We'll get him for her. Don't worry" Ed smiled.  
"I hope so" Lennie sighed.  
  
"Nora, what are you doing here?" Abbie asked poking her head out of Jack's office door.  
"Lennie was called back to work a few day's early, I was getting bored. Hi Jack!" she called over Abbies shoulder.  
"Hey!" he called back.   
Nora went into her office and shut the door. She tried to take her mind off of Reagens phone call. She turned on her c.d player and listened to AIDA. She lay on the couch and closed her eye's. The face of Mitch Reagen started to haunt her thoughts, the teen age boy that she was responsible for giving the death penalty. She felt her own baby move inside her and started to cry again. For the first time she had a feeling of what his father was going through. What if her child had done what Mitch Reagen had done, what would she do if the Bronx District Attorney had given it the death penalty. She didn't know what she would do.  
"You look like hell" Jack said sitting in the chair beside the couch.  
"Thank you!" she said sarcastically.  
"Something wrong?"  
She opened her eye's and sighed. "He called me again."  
"Did you tell Lennie? The Police?"  
"No" she sat up.  
"Nora, he's threatened to kill you, you just can't ignore this."  
"I know. I know."  
Jack joined her on the couch and put his arm around her "You're my best friend Nora. I just don't want to see anything happen to you. If Reagen hurt you....I...I would not be responsible for my actions" he smiled.  
She rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you, Jack. I needed that. I'll call Anita."  
  
Anita hung up the phone from talking to Nora and called Lennie and Ed on their car phone. She told them to drive to Hogan Place and watch her there. Lennie sat in the front seat "Why didn't she call me.." he said more to himself than to his partner.  
"She doesn't want you to worry about her" Ed said.  
"I told her to call me if this happend again" he rested his head againsed the back of the seat.  
"Lennie, she doesn't want to worry you."  
"I know. I wish we could find this bastard. She's been doing so well, the night mares stopped, she's been happy."  
They pulled up outside of Hogan Place and went inside. Lennie went right to Nora's office, Ed joined Abbie and Jack in Jack's office.   
"Lennie!" Nora smiled and hugged him.  
"Hi Baby!" he said softly and held her in his arm's.   
"Anita told me that you and Ed are working the case. Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked softly.  
"I wanted you to try and put it all behind you. Theres nothing I want more than to see you happy, and bringing up Reagen would have made you sad" he touched her face "Are you mad?"  
"No. You were protecting me" she smiled. "Do you think that you're close to catching him?"  
"We know that he's in New York. Van Buren is making sure there's someone watching you all the time. It's going to be okay, I promise!"   
"I know it is. You're here" she rested her head on his chest.  
  
The week's dragged on and Lennie and Ed still didn't have a lead to the whereabouts of Reagen. Nora tried to forget about the fact that Reagen was still out on the street's and could kill her at any chance he got. Anita had assigned four detectives to look after Nora while she was at work, and two to watch the apartment at night. They were all good friends of Lennies, and Nora liked having them around. They made her feel safe, and they shared laughes together which made her loosen up and feel more comfortable.  
She leaned back in her chair and felt the baby moving and smiled "Hungry?" she asked softly. She got up and headed to the door "I'm going to the snack machine, would either of you boys like anything?"  
"No thanks" Detective Jackson smiled.  
"No, would you like me to go for you?" Detective Curry asked.  
"Oh, no, thank you...I need the excersise" she smiled. She walked out into the hall and the lights went out. She couldn't see anyhing, so she grabbed onto the wall and leaned againsed it. "Nora?" Detective Jackson called.  
"I'm here" she said.  
"I'll go see what the problem is" Detective Curry wandered off in the dark.  
"Come inside your office" Detective Jackson took her by the arm and carefully led her inside to the couch. "Stay here okay."  
There were shots fired from outside her office door and she screamed. She got on her knees on the floor and crawled to the side of the couch.   
She heared Detective Curry run out and call to his partner. There were more shot's. She cried softly and stayed by the couch. She covered her ear's so she wouldn't hear the scream's from outside. The light's came up and she felt a little better that she could see. She waited a few minutes and slowly walked to the door. A group of people were huddled around Detective Curry, he was laying on the floor curled up.  
"Michael!" she went to his side "Michael" she whispered.  
"He...got away" he said weakly. He had been shot in the chest. Nora took her jacket, waded it up and held it to the wound.  
"You're going to be okay" she said sotly and touched his forehead.   
"Jackson...Jackson!" he called.  
"He chased after the shooter" someone said from behind Nora.  
"Shhh shhh" Nora whispered "save your strengh sweetie" she held his hand. "Did someone call 911?" she asked.  
"I did" her secretary said.  
Nora nodded and talked to Curry "Stay with me, don't close your eye's. Just relax, you're going to be fine."  
He squeezed her hand and started to shake.  
"No" Nora cried "Fight it Michael" she begged. She held him in her arm's until the ambulance came. One of the paramedics felt for a pulse and shook his head "He's gone."  
Nora cried as they took the Detective away.   
  
Jack and Abbie walked to Hogan Place from court. They noticed the ambulances and police car's lined in front of the building. "Oh god, Nora" Jack said. They raced to the building and hurried inside. Abbie saw paramedics taking a person away on a gurney, face covered with the sheet.  
"Excuse me?" Abbie stopped the paramedics "Who is that?"  
"Detective Curry" one of the paramedics said and they started off again.  
Jack and Abbie hurried upstairs to Nora's office and were relieved to see her sitting in a chair and talking to an officer.  
"Nora, are you okay?" Jack asked noticing the blood on her clothes.  
She nodded "I'm fine."  
Abbie knelt beside her and took her hand "Are you sure?"  
"He's dead" Nora said softly "it's my fault Abbie."  
"No, no it's not" Abbie said.  
"He got away again. Why aren't they catching him!"  
"They will. It's just taking them a little longer-"  
"-He killed a man. He was just trying to protect me...that's all he did. Why did he have to shoot him?"  
Abbie put her arm around Nora "Things like this happen, Nora. I know it hurts, but you can't blame yourself."  
Nora wiped the tears from off her face "he just got married. He's only been a detective for a year."  
"He was a very good man" Abbie said "and I know that he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."  
"I can't help it. I can't stop seeing Micheal's face. He was so young" Nora put her face in her hands.  
Abbie looked up at Jack and they shared worried glances. "Nora" Jack knelt on the other side of her "think about something good...the baby" he smiled.  
"Poor baby...it's mother is a murderer" she sobbed.  
"Nora..stop!" Abbie said strongly. "You didn't do anything to hurt Michael. It was Reagen! Michael was doing his job, he wouldn't blame you for what happened."  
"But I do!" Nora said. "I always will, no matter what."  
  
Lennie and Ed heard the dispatcher over their scanner say there had been a shooting at Hogan Place. Ed turned the light and sirens on and sped twords the building.  
"Oh no...Nora..."Lennie said through tear's.   
"She'll be fine Len" Ed said nervously.   
They rode in silence to Hogan Place and ran inside past uniformed officer's, paramedics and upset groups of people. Lennie led the way to Nora's office. The whole trip up to her office was a blur to him, all he thought about was if she were dead or alive. "Nora" he called as he reached her office.  
"Lennie" she greeted him with open arms "I'm so glad you're here" she buried her face in his chest.  
"Detective Curry was killed" Jack said quietly to Ed.  
"I'm here baby" Lennie said holding her close to him. "Let's get you home" he whispered grabbing her coat and putting it over her shoulders.  
"Len" Ed whispered "I'll drive you two home. Sit with your wife" he smiled.  
Nora curled up in the back seat and put her head on Lennies lap. He ran his hand through her hair and told her how much he loved her and how he was worried about her. She had fallen asleep before they reached the apartment. Ed ran inside and borrowed a wheelchair from the office of the old building, Lennie picked her up and gently put her down in the chair and wheeled her to their apartment and put her in bed. After he returned the wheelchair and started dinner he stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched her sleep. He felt like he had failed her in some way. He'd promised her that Reagen wouldn't hurt her, and he shot up Hogan Place killing a cop.   
"Lennie!" she called out in her sleep.   
He ran to her side "It's okay, i'm here, i'm here."  
She sat up and wrapped her arms around him "Don't leave me" she cried.  
"I'm here" he climbed into bed next to her and held her "I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her cheek.   
  
"Green" Anita said "any news on Reagen?"  
"No. Jackson chased him as far as he could. He lost him in the subway terminal" Ed said sadly.  
"I want this guy, Ed. He harasses my friend and kills one of my Detectives. We're not playing with him anymore." She sat at Lennies desk "What are you looking at?"  
"Statements form witnesses. We don't really have that much on him."  
"I told Briscoe to take the rest of the week off to be with Nora. I'll take his place if I have to. I want this s.o.b behind bars."  
  
Lennie rolled over in bed and sat up. Nora wasn't there. He got up and grabbed his robe. "Nora?" he called. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the nursery. He slowly opened the door. She was making up the crib with a blanket that she had been working on for several months.  
"I didn't think you'd ever finish that thing" he smiled.  
"I couldn't sleep last night. I finished it about a half hour ago" she took a stuffed teddy bear and placed it in the corner of the little crib.   
Lennie came up behind her and hugged her "I was worried when I woke up and you were gone. What all have you been doing?"  
"I decided to tidy up in here while I have the time. I've been thinking about the baby" she put her hands on her stomach.  
"What about the baby?" he put his hand on her's.  
"If Reagen had gotten to me yesterday the baby and I would probably be dead right now" she started to cry softly. "What if he did kill us? This poor little baby would never have opened his eye's. It never would have had the chance to be alive or to grow up."  
Lennie wiped the tears from her face "But he didn't get to you. You are both fine! Nora, this baby is going to grow up with the two luckiest parents in the world. He's going to be a pitcher for the New York Yankees and travel all over the world. Forget about Reagen, he's not going to touch either of you. I promise" he kissed her cheek.  
Nora smiled and touched his face "Oh, I hope you get a boy."  
"I just want it to be healthy."  
"And happy" Nora added.  
"He's going to be happy with us around."  
Nora giggled.  
"I've missed that" he smiled.  
"What?"  
"Your laugh."  
  
~*~Two Months Later~*~  
  
After weeks of following lead's and deadends Briscoe and Green weren't even close to finding Reagen. Lennie had managed to keep Nora's mind off of Reagen. They had lunch together everyday and Lennie either called or stop by her office to check up on her. Lennie and Ed had duty watching her office for the morning. Lennie sat on the couch reading a book of baby names and Ed stood at the window staring out at the city. "Great view" he said watching a woman walk down the street.  
"What do you think of Timothy James?" Lennie asked.  
"I like it as much as I liked the other seventy-five names you said. How long do these staff meetings last anyway?"  
"As long as she wants them to I guess" he flipped the page in his book "how about Donald?"  
"Nice" he smiled.  
"Eh, I don't like it."  
"I was talking about her" Ed pointed out the window.  
Nora walked in with Jack and Abbie arguing behind her "I make the decision, Abbie" Jack said.  
"Jack, I think it would work if we held out for-"  
"Thats it!" Nora slammed a file on her desk "You sit down" she pointed to Jack "and you over there" she pointed to another chair for Abbie. "Now" she leaned on the desk "I'm sorry Jack, but I do agree with Abbie on this one."  
"Nora-"  
"Jack" she smiled.  
"All right" he sighed.  
The phone rang "Yes?" Nora answerd "Hello...yes...just a minute" she held out the reciever "Len."  
"Hey...all right, yeah..." he hung up the phone. "Some officers spotted Reagen hanging around Central Park."  
Nora grabbed onto the desk and slowly sat down in her desk chair. "He's back" she said softly.  
"It's okay. We're prepared this time" Ed said.   
"Ed and Me will be downstairs watching the door. Van Buren has people watching him now. He's not getting in here" he kissed Nora's cheek and he and Ed left the room.  
"He's right" Abbie said "don't worry."  
"I'm not worried" Nora managed a smile.  
"You're a great D.A Nora, but you are an awful liar" Jack smiled.  
Nora smiled "Thank you."   
"Glad to be of service" he put his feet up on the desk.  
"I didn't realize that being an annoyance was being of service" Abbie said.  
Nora winced and dropped a file on the floor.  
"Here you go" Abbie picked it up and put it on her desk.  
"You okay?" Jack asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Nora asked shifting uncomfortably in her chair.  
"You winced. I noticed you did it a few times during the meeting too."  
"I'm fi-" she did it again. "Fine" she finished.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Nothing...it's probably just...gas or something" she touched her stomach.  
"How often do you get these 'gas or something' pains?" he asked.  
"I don't know...every five or six minutes."  
"I'll try to get Lennie" Jack said hurrying out.  
"Let me help you to the couch" Abbie said taking Noras hand and putting her arm around her.  
"Thank you" Nora said.  
  
Lennie and Ed joined Anita in the park on a bench. They watched Reagen talking with two other men and staring across the street at Hogan Place. "Let's get him" Lennie said.  
"Wait" Anita said.  
"Why? He's right there, I don't want him getting away again."  
"Neither do I Briscoe, I want to know who those men are" she said.  
Lennie sighed "All right."  
"We'll get him this time. I promise" Ed said patting Lennie on the back.   
"I hope so" he sighed.  
  
Jack looked around the lobby for Lennie or Ed. One of the officers told him that they had gone to meet Anita in Central Park and that it would be better that he stayed in the building. He went back upstairs to Nora's office.  
"Did you find him?" Nora asked.  
"He's across the street. They're going to get Reagen" Jack said going to the phone.  
"Be careful Lennie" she whispered to herself.   
Jack called the guards in the lobby and asked them to call an ambulance and Lennie for Nora when it was safe. He went to Abbie and Nora and sat on the floor beside them. "How are you doing?" he asked Nora.  
"I could be better" she moaned squeezing Abbies hand.  
"Good...let me take away some of the pain" Abbie encouraged.  
"As soon as they're done down there I asked the security guards calling an ambulance and Lennie" Jack said touching her cheek.   
"That was close Jack, you better have them call the ambulance now" Abbie whispered to him.  
He nodded and went to his office to use his phone, so not to disturb Nora. He called the guards in the lobby and re joined Abbie and Nora in the office.  
Nora had her face burried in the back of the couch trying not to scream. Abbie held her hand and was whispering to her "Good job."  
"Ambulance is on the way" Jack said.  
Abbie grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him close "Get Briscoe, I don't think she's going to make it to the hospital."  
"All right" he said and leaned over Nora "I'm going to get Lennie for you. He'll be here soon, just relax" he said softly and hurried off.  
"Oh, Abbie it hurts" Nora moaned.  
"It will be over soon" Abbie promised. "I've got a suprise for you, i'll be right back" she ran to her office and grabed a canary yellow gift bag and went back to Nora. "This is for the baby" she pulled a blanket out of the bag decorated with two teddy bears in the middle and a butterfly border.  
"It's beautiful" Nora smiled weakly.  
Abbie covered Nora with the blanket "Good think I brought it today!" she smiled.  
  
Anita watched closely Reagen and his companions in the park. One of the men held a paper bag close to him and acted nervous. "What do you think?" Ed asked.  
"Pick them up" she said.  
"Move now!" Ed said in a walkie talkie.  
Different detectives throughout the park walked, roller bladed and jogged down the paths twords Reagen. Lennie and Ed walked walked behind people, hiding their faces so they wouldn't be recognized. Lennie was three feet behind Reagen. He felt like grabbing him and throwing him to the ground and beating him for what he did to Nora all those months. "Reagen!" he said "long time no see."  
Without turning Reagen started to run but was tackled by three detectives and handcuffed. A group of other detectives pounced on Reagens two comrads. Lennie watched as the detectives hauled Reagen away. He felt relieved that he was finally caught.  
Jack ran across the street and hurried to Lennie and Ed "Len" he said out of breath.  
"What?"   
"Nora...the baby's coming..." he panted.  
"Oh Nora" Lennie said racing back to Hogan Place.  
Ed and Jack followed behind.  
  
"Come on Nora, one more!" Abbie said over Nora's screams.   
"I can't!"  
"Yes you can...come on..."   
Nora moaned and pushed again.   
Lennie ran in "I'm here honey" he went to Nora's side and held her in his arms.  
"Push!"   
Nora squeezed Lennie's hand and pushed.  
"It's a boy!" Abbie smiled.  
"Yes!" Lennie said. Nora rested againsed Lennie and held her arms out for her baby. Abbie put him on Nora's stomach and covered him with the blanket.  
"Hey little guy!" Lennie smiled putting his finger in one of the baby's hands.  
"He's so beautiful" Nora said softly.  
Lennie kissed her cheek "I love you so much."  
"I love you too" she smiled "both of you" she touched the baby's cheek "hi."  
Jack and Ed rushed in out of breath and stopped in their tracts when they saw Nora holding the baby. Jack went up behind Abbie and put his hands on her shoulder's.  
"Thank you, Abbie" Nora said.  
"You're Welcome!" she smiled putting her hand on the baby's head. "He's so perfect!"  
Nora's smile faded "Lennie, did you get him?"  
"Yes. It's all over" he kissed her again.  
She smiled and closed her eye's "it's over" she whispered.  
  
Lennie sat next to his wife on the hospital bed holding his son. Nora drifted in and out of sleep but held on to Lennie's hand. She still couldn't believe that the ordeal with Reagen was over. "Thank you" Lennie smiled.  
"You're Welcome" she yawned. "Are you happy with your little boy?"  
"Very much!" he leaned over and kissed her head. "Sorry you didn't get a girl."  
"Oh, I don't mind. I'm very happy with my little boy" she smiled. "He's beautiful."  
"Hey, can we come in?" Jack asked poking his head in the door.  
"Get in here!" Lennie said.  
Jack, Abbie, Anita and Ed quietly walked in and surrounded Nora's bed. "How are you feeling?" Abbie asked.  
"Like I just had a baby" she smiled.  
"So....what have you two named this little guy?" Anita asked.  
Lennie held up the baby "ladies and gentlemen, may I present John Edward Briscoe."  
"Thanks len!" Ed smiled.  
"Hey John!" Jack said.  
Abbie sat next to Nora "He's handsome. Congradulations" she smiled.  
"Lennie, let Johns god parents hold him for a while" Nora said.  
"God parents?" Abbie asked.   
"Yes, Lennie and I were talking. We would like you two to be John's godparents"   
Jack wrapped his arms around Abbie "We'd be honored!"   
Lennie handed the baby to Abbie "Hi baby" she smiled.  
Ed and Anita said good bye and left. Lennie lie next to Nora and wrapped his arms around her. They both drifted off to sleep. Jack and Abbie went to the window with the baby. "I want one of these" she smiled.  
"I wouldn't mind another myself" he kissed her cheek. They sat in silence watching their godson.  
  
To be continued  
  



End file.
